Street Kid
by sherce
Summary: what would happen if our faveriout spy ran away from home and lived on the streets. for the past 6 years the COC and the CIA have been looking for her. but who will find her first. zachs mum is not the head of the COC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 hiding**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Cammie Morgan lives on the streets and has been living on the streets for 6 years ever since she ran away from home at the age of 10. She hasn't been living the life of a spy but knows all of the tricks. An ancient terrorist group is out to get her as well as the CIA trying to finding her. So far she has not been found. But what happens when her cover gets blown at a shopping mall. Will Cammie be able to stay hidden or will she be found?**

**Cammie pov**

I was at the mall with one of my best friends. I have known her since I had run away from home.

Let me explain. I am Cameron Morgan now aged 16. I have dirty blonde hair (it being dirty in more than one way) and brown eyes. I was average height, weight and looks. And I used that to my advantage. Walking in different places with no one looking at me of being able to find me. I read in a book once that I would be called a pavement artist.

When I was 10 I found out that my parents were spies. But I didn't find out by them telling me. I found out by mistake.

_Flashback_

_I was skipping trough the hallway of my house, going past my dad's office when I heard voices inside. Me being a curious 10 year old I stopped and listened._

_I could hear two very distinct voices inside. They were my parents. Rachel Morgan and Mathew Morgan._

"_What are we supposed to do with her?" asked my mother._

"_I don't know but we can't tell her. We don't know how she would react to the news." Said my dad._

"_But we can't not tell her. Can we?" asked my mum_

"_We'll have to try. I don't want my only daughter ending up in the spy world" said my dad. What did he mean by spy world? _

"_I know I don't want it either but what if one of us goes missing?" asked mum._

"_We tell her something else. We need to keep her as much in the dark as we can." Said dad._

"_So we lie to her?" said my mum._

"_I don't like it as much as you do but we need to protect her she can't find out that we're spies" said my dad._

_At that point tears had started to fall down my cheeks. And I silently ran back to my room._

_They were lying to my for my entire life and they were going to keep on doing it. I wouldn't have minded having parents that were spies but they were going to lie to me about it. There was only one thought that kept popping up in my mind._

'_They don't love you if they lie to you' and I didn't want to be lied to for the rest of my life. _

_So I made up my mind. I walked over to my wardrobe and packed a small rucksack with a set of clothes and some money. Not a credit card though. They could trace me. Even though I was a 10 year old girl. I was still smarter than the average 10 year old._

_I quickly wrote a note saying:_

_Rachel and Matthew_

_I'm not calling you my parents anymore because parents don't lie to their children. And I don't want to be lied to for the rest of my life. I heard you. So this is the last thing I'm saying to you_

_Goodbye_

_-Cammie_

_p.s. don't try to find me._

_I left the note on my bed and climbed out the window. When I landed on the floor. I turned to the forests that surrounded the house, and ran. _

_Flashback over_

So here I am. New York. I lived in various places and changed my name to Elizabeth Smith. So no one could trace the name. It was used to often. I trained myself up so that I could protect myself. And I used the local library to educate myself. I gain money by pickpocketing people in the street.

The way I train myself is harsh. Every day I run until I puke and if I stop I hurt myself my cutting myself with my knife along my arms or legs. I have many scare's everywhere because I have stopped running at times. Every day I practice my fighting skills by using old beat up rubbish bins. I work myself until I have injured myself kicking or punching. Many times I have broken my hands but I know how to fix them. My methods are not what most people would use. And most people would disapprove of them. But without hurting myself I would not have been able to become what I am. I'm no spy but I do act like one. I'm strong, fast and I know how to fight. So you should defiantly worry if you get into a fight with me.

The places I slept varied. Sometimes I would sleep in alley ways or if I had enough money I would be able to rent a room in a B&B. I never stayed in the same place twice. Just in case people found me.

I never knew if my parents had looked for me or not but if they did they never found me. But I did know that people were trying to look for me. I have seen many people tailing me before. But I always lost them. At one point I attacked a guy that was tailing me in an alley way. I found out he was a guy from the circle of Cavan. Don't ask me who they are I have no idea apart from that they are a terrorist group out to get me. And they have been sending more and more agents to come get me. But they never will.

Going to my best friend. Her name is Amber. I never meant to have a best friend. But it had just happened. I met her one night when I was 12.

_Flashback_

_I was in an alley way curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around me. I was freezing cold because it was snowing. And that didn't surprise me after all it was in the middle of December._

_I was trying to slow down my breathing and preserver my heat when I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. I looked around from the corner of the trash can that I was hiding behind, to see a girl around my age walking through the alley way. She had brown hair and was wearing old trousers and a coat. I couldn't see her eyes though because she was looking at the ground. I guessed that she lived on the streets just like me._

_Her shoulders were shacking as she walked along. From people walking by her they would think that she was just cold. But if you looked closely then you would realize that she was crying. She didn't look like someone who could hurt you so I walked up to her. _

_When she looked up from the ground and saw me walking up to her you could tell that she was scared by the look in her eyes._

"_It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" I said trying to make her less scared. She then quickly whipped the tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. Stopping in front of her._

"_Why should I tell you?" she snapped back at me._

"_Because you look cold and in need to talk to someone." I said. She sniffed._

"_Why should I trust you?" she asked me again._

"_Because I have no reason to hurt you." I replied. She nodded. "Why don't you come sit with me and we can talk. My names Cammie by the way." I said_

"_Amber" she replied then followed me over to where I was sitting before. And sat down next to me._

"_So why were you crying?" I asked her._

"_I just ran away from home because of my abusive father" she said._

_That shocked me. So right then and there I made up my mind to help amber out. I don't know why I did. Probably because I knew that she wouldn't make it out on the streets by herself. And by the looks of it she didn't mind me talking to her._

_I picked up my blanket and wrapped it around the both of us. And we both quickly fell asleep._

_Flashback over_

From then on we were inseparable. Amber knew that people were after me however she didn't know who. She never stopped being my friend though.

We did however sleep in different places, just in case some people did manage to find me. She didn't want to at the start. Being afraid of what might happen to one of us. But she grew used to the idea.

We met up every now and then and today were no different.

The only reason why we were at the mall was because it was the Christmas holidays. The place would be crowded of people trying to get gifts for their loved ones for Christmas. Making the perfect place to pickpocket people.

We both had different parts of the mall that we would do our job on. Mine would be on the 1st 2nd and 3rd floors. Whilst amber had the 4th 5th and 6th floors.

Every now and then I would check to see if I had a tail. So far I had seen two. And if there were some of them there was surly to be more. So I kept an eye out just in case there was any lurking about.

I was walking past a games store. And me being a pavement artist no one noticed me. I then spotted a man that looked fairly rich. He was about in his twenties, wearing jeans and a leather jacket over a tight white top that you could clearly see his abs through. I walked past him. 'Accidentally' tripping over something nudging him a bit.

"Sorry" I mumbled then walked away.

From people that walked past us, it would look like that I had just nudged him a bit. But when I 'nudged' him I managed to grab his wallet from his back pocket without him noticing.

I walked around the and into a gap between two shops that no one knew about, before I opened the wallet up to see how rich this man rally was.

When I was in the gap, I opened up the wallet to look inside. And what I saw shocked me.

That man had $2000 in his wallet. Well I was defiantly going to be able to eat and sleep well tonight.

I folded the money up and put it in my pocket and chucked away the wallet. I was just about to walk out of my hiding place when I heard a voice. And it was talking to me.

"Well well well, look who it is. We've been searching for you for a long time know miss. Morgan" said a deep voice behind me. And I instantly knew who they were.

The circle of Cavan.

Turning my head a bit to the side so that I could see who was there I replied. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about my name is Elizabeth Smith, you must have me mistaken for someone else." I then tried to walk away but the man started to speak again.

"We are well aware of your little cover, Cameron, but we aren't fooled. Come with us know and you won't get hurt"

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said. Trying to act innocent.

But then the man started to attack me. I turned around just in time to stop his fist that was aiming for my face. He tried to punch me in my face again with his other fist but I blocked it again. Every time he tried to attack me I would easily block it. I decided that I needed to get out of here before back up was going to show up to help this man out. So I kicked the man in his head and he fell to the floor unconscious. You would have thought that it would have taken more to knock this fully grown man out but my kicks are hard and I train myself to the limit where at some points I hurt myself doing so. I then walked out of the gap.

But as it would turn out it would be that today did not want to be nice to me, because when I walked out there was a semi-circle around me. Forming of 31 different people. All about my age apart from a man in the middle. He was the man that I stole the money from. And everyone was looking at me.

I quickly tried to walk away to the left but the man grabbed my shoulder. He should not have done that. Ido not like to be touched by anyone. So I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I looked down at his face and saw completely shock. But then his face whet completely blank.

I looked around and saw that all his students were staring back at me even more shocked that the guy was.

I sensed that the guy was getting up so I ran and did a hand spring straight over the teens and started to run, hoping to get away. But to my luck, they all started to chase me. Today was just not my day.

But there were a few things on my side.

1) I knew this mall inside and out so I will be able to easily loose them.

2) I'm a fast runner. And when I say fast I mean very, very fast.

3) I was on the 2nd floor so I can make and easy escape.

So I sprinted down the hall dodging people as I ran. A plan quickly forming in my head. I looked behind me to see that everyone was still chasing me, even the man that I flipped. This would mean that they all wouldn't be able to follow me to where I was going.

I ran around the corner and came to a dead end but there was one window at the end of the hall. I stopped abruptly and looked around checking to make sure that there was no one else there. I walked up to the end of the hall. I could hear the footsteps of everyone that were chasing me coming to a slow stop. Then one of the boys talked.

"You're trapped there's nowhere you can run" said a boy. My back was still facing them so I wouldn't be able to say what he looked like.

At that point I began to put my plan into action. I started to cry. I put my hands up to my face.

"Why are you crying?" asked a girl.

I stopped crying and put my hands back to my sides. I turned around making sure that my hair covered my face so they couldn't see my face. And I saw 30 confused faces but the man's face was still blank. A sly smile crept onto my face.

"Because you're all idiots" I said. Then I turned around and ran towards the window putting my arm up to cover the blow and jumped out of the window causing it to smash and for me to get a tonne of scratches from the shattered pieces of glass. But I wasn't affected by them I've had worse.

Luckily I fell into some bushes. I quickly got up and ran. Not caring about the man looking down at me.

**Zach pov**

"So do you think that they'll be hot" grant my best friend asked.

Let me explain. I'm Zach Goode aged 16. I have dark brown hair and green eyes. I am very well built seeing as my school works me hard.

I have 3 best friends. Jonas, nick and grant whom you just heard talking. Jonas is the smartest of us, and loves computers. Nick is the fashion guru, but don't worry he's not gay or otherwise I'd be sleeping in the hall every night. And grant well he's the fighter, but he's not very smart it takes him time to make sense of something's. And to be honest I don't even know how he got accepted into blackthorn. I however do not have only one specific talent. I am an excellent fighter one of the top in blackthorn, I'm smart and above all I have common sense. Unlike some of my roommates *_cough grant cough*._

Today was the day that blackthorn finally gets to meet Gallagher. If you don't know what they are then I shall tell you. They are schools, but more importantly they are schools for spies. Yes you heard that right, spies. Gallagher is an all-girls school and blackthorn is an all -boy's school. They train us to be able to handle the world of espionage when we are older. And today there will be a mission that brings us together. Our schools were going to be merged creating one big spy school and today there merger was going to happen. So after the mission we would be going to Gallagher.

Now if you are wondering what is? It is a class that teaches you everything that you need to know about espionage, i.e. trailing someone, surveillance and most of all noticing things. Things that no normal person would notice.

Today the mission is simple. Trail the Gallagher girls without being caught. And so here we are trailing the Gallagher girls in a mall in New York.

Right now I am sat on a bench talking with grant. And he being grant does not have many _smart _things to say. Hence that previous comment.

"I don't know grant" I said in a bored tone.

"But if they go to a school like ours then shouldn't they be fit?" he asked.

"Yeah I suppose" I replied.

Then I spotted my tail, and by the looks of it grant spotted his to. And they were both together.

"Wow. She looks hot" grant said. At that I just rolled my eyes.

Grants girl was a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing her Gallagher uniform. And from grant file that I read her name was Rebecca Baxter.

My girl was Macey Mchenry so it would have been easy to spot her anyway. She had dark black hair, hazel eyes and a diamond nose stud. She was also wearing her uniform.

They were both sat down on a bench opposite us and talking to each other. After a while they both got up and started to walk away.

Grant and I were about to follow but then Mr Solomon; out teacher, began to talk through the coms unit in my ear.

"Ladies and gentleman please come to the second floor by games centre immediately."

So grant and I changed out course and headed towards the second floor.

When we got to the games canter Mr Solomon began to talk.

"I am sorry to have cut this mission short but there is something else that I need all of you to do. There is a girl your age here today that we have been looking for, for a long time. We need you all to find her. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. When I saw her last she was wearing a pair of muddy jeans and a muddy blue top. I can tell she is a pavement artist so keep an eye out for her. As soon as you do tell everyone where you are. It is important that we find her." He said. "You may go"

As soon as he said that everyone was gone searching for the girl that was apparently very important. I left with grant and we rounded the corner. As we went past a gap between two shops I noticed someone standing in it. It was the girl.

I quickly replayed where I was to everyone through the coms. And within 5 minutes everyone was there. We had all made a semi-circle around the gap with which the girl was in so that she would have nowhere to run when she came out.

When she did come out she looked shocked. But then quickly covered it up. If I didn't know any better I would have said she was a spy. But she never went to Gallagher so she can't be.

She tried to get away by walking to the left but Mr Solomon put his hand on her shoulder. Placing a tracking device on her just in case she managed to get away in an unlikely way. A look of anger shot through her eyes and before we knew it Mr Solomon was lying on the floor in front of her looking shocked however he quickly masked his face so no one could see him shocked.

But I couldn't say the same for the others. Shock was clearly evident on their faces. How could a civilian do something like that to the best spy I know?

The girl then looked up and looked around at everyone. Mr Solomon was just getting up when she ran and did a hand spring over some of my friends and some Gallagher girls then she ran.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and started to chase after her everyone else hot on my tail.

We all caught up to her when she hit a dead end with only a window at the back of the hallway with her back facing us. I slowed sown to a stop and began to talk her.

"You're trapped there's nowhere you can run" I said.

But then for some reason she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" asked the girl that grant was tailing.

The girl that we were chasing suddenly stopped crying and put her hands back down by her sides. When she did that everyone was confused. Why did she suddenly stop crying? She then turned around and faced us with her hair covering her face slightly so that we couldn't see her. But I could see a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Because you're all idiots" she replied.

Then she turned around and sprinted towards the window, putting her arm up to protect her face as she shattered the window and jumped out of it. We all rad to look out the window, Mr Solomon in the front. And we could see her running away. Well I guess it was a good thing that Mr Solomon placed that tracker on her.

Mr Solomon then turned around facing all of us. And started to walk away. Everyone followed him back to the helicopters that would be tacking us back to Gallagher. For the exchange.

On the ride to Gallagher I kept thinking about that girl. Who was she and why was she able to get away from us?

When we all got to Gallagher everyone went down into sub level 2. Blackthorn hasn't been down there yet so we were all looking around and taking in every detail that there was to take in whilst we were walking to the class room.

When everyone sat down a silence came upon us. We were all probably thinking what happened today with that girl. The questions that were raking around in my brain finally got too much for me to handle so I started to talk.

"Who was she? That girl that we saw today?" I asked. I wanted to know who would be able to get away from 30 spies in training that easily.

"She's Cameron Morgan. Codename the Chameleon." Every one gasped at that. The chameleon was thought to be the best pavement artist ever. No one has even seen her though and that was because everyone thought that she was dead. So to learn the the girl that we all saw today was the chameleon defiantly shocked us. "All of you might think that she's a spy but she's not. Or never meant to be anyway. She ran away from home when she was 10 years old. We gave her the codename chameleon because none of the CIA managed to find her. The CIA has been trying to look for her because there is a terrorist group hunting for her. Eventually everyone thought that she was captured and killed or both. And there have been no sightings of her since. Until today."

"What terrorist group is hunting her?" asked one of the girls.

"The circle of Cavan but by the looks of things they haven't found her yet. Or….."He trailed off.

"She's one of them" I finished.

"However she does not show that she is in the circle of cavern. Tell me why Mr Goode" he asked. Now's the time where Mr Solomon tests you to make sure that you were noticing things.

"She's living on the streets" I said.

"How can you tell that? Ms Walters" he said.

"Because she had filthy hair and clothes" answered a girl at the front of the class. Who must be Ms Walters?

"Correct anything else? Ms Mchenry?" he said.

"Her nails are filthy and she had an old bag that was ripped" said Macey Mchenry with a disgusted tone.

"Correct" said Mr Solomon. Then the bell rang. And everyone left. We didn't need guides to show us around the school because we got told to memorize the layout of Gallagher before we left blackthorn. And with that I walked to the grand hall with Nick that was also in , grant and Jonas who just got here. He wasn't in because he's on the research and development track also known as the R&D track.

I was thinking about Cameron all the way to the grand hall and whilst I was eating. My friends knew not to talk to me when I was in deep thought such as this.

Then I realized that her mother and father is Rachel Morgan headmistress of Gallagher academy and Mathew Morgan top spy in the CIA. But there was one thought that kept coming back to me _'why did she run away?'_ But then there was a crash of window above me and someone fell to the floor in the middle of the grand hall.

I looked to see who it was and was surprised.

It was Cameron.

**PLEASE REVEIWE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 hate**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I love reading them**

**Cammie pov**

When I finally stopped running (after an hour) I found myself in an alley way between a restaurant and a hotel. I suddenly felt tired. Probably from all the running I just did and because it was around 6 in the afternoon. I decided that I would rest here in the hotel for tonight. I put my hand into my pocket to take out the money that I took from the guy that was chasing me earlier to find nothing in it. It must have fallen out when I jumped out of the window. Well looks like I'm sleeping in the alley tonight. But I didn't mind I actually preferred the cold hard floor to beds. I guess I got used to it after I ran away. I got out my blanket and hid behind one of those huge rubbish bins. Just in case someone walks past. And fell asleep.

However my sleep was interrupted by two voices coming from in front of the bin.

"Where is she, the detector says that she's right here" said a deep voice. By my guess it was a man. I could tell that they were talking about me. But what were they talking about a detector?

"Maybe she's inside it" said the other male voice.

I then heard the bin open than close.

"No she defiantly ain't in there, it stinks too much" said the first man.

"Try checking behind" said the second man.

At that point my heart beat began to pick up. They were going to find me.

As soon and the men pushed the bin behind I sprinted out. I could hear the men chasing after me in hope of them catching me. But I wasn't going to let them get me. Well not easily anyway.

I sprinted down sidewalks and turning sharp corners in hope to lose my two tails. I looked behind me to see if I had lost them but to my luck they were still chasing me and two more men had joined them in the chase. There was only one way that I might be able to win and that was to fight yet that was still a long shot. As soon as I saw an alley way I sprinted into it and stopped at the end. The men had followed me in and they were all facing me.

"Stop where you are we don't want to hurt you" said the man on the far left side of the four men. "We only want to help you." Then they started to slowly walk towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a strong and demanding voice.

"We're the CIA and we want to take you home" replied the same man and they were all still coming towards me.

"Ever thought that I didn't what to go home" I said then I started to attack.

I kicked the man that did the talking first making him take a few steps back. Then I punched the guy that was standing by him squared in the face making blood pour out of his nose. The other two men tried to put me in a hold so that I wouldn't hurt them but it didn't work I was too quick for them. I went in to punch one of the men that tried to put me in a hold but he blocked my fist. I then tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg and twisted it around causing me to fall on the floor. At this point all of the men had regained their composure and surrounded me. I tried to get up but the man that did the talking held me down. He then picked me up and started to walk out of the alley and down the side walk. Which to my surprise no one was walking along.

"Let me go" I screamed. I did not like to be touched. But I couldn't do anything about it because the man had a vice like grip on me that I couldn't get out of.

After a few minutes the man dropped me into a helicopter. Don't ask how they got a helicopter into New York but they somehow managed to.

"Sit" commanded one of the men.

"Why? I'm not staying here long" I snapped back.

"You will be for the next 30 minutes" replied the man.

Well it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of here any time soon so I went to sit in a seat that was far away from any of the men.

During the course of the ride, another one of my brilliant plans started to form in my head. The door was opposite me so if I managed to run over to it and unlock it before any of the men could grab me, then I could jump out of the helicopter to freedom. You probably think that that was the stupidest idea that you have ever heard because I would be falling to my death. Well no I wouldn't be because I know how to land safely, well as safe as you can from jumping down from great heights.

25 minutes through the ride I began to put my plan into action. I sprinted over to the door and managed to unlock it all of the men trying to grab me before I could jump out. But none of them is being very successful. I then proceeded to jump.

However I forgot to look where I would be landing unfortunately it was a bit too late. I looked down too see that I was falling towards a large building with glass panels on the roof. I quickly managed to position myself so that my shoulder was facing towards the glass and braced myself for a ruff landing.

I soon made impact onto the glass and landed on the ground rolling away to get rid of some of the force of the landing.

I lay there for a few second breathing and making sure that I didn't break anything. Luckily I didn't, although I did have a dislocated arm. I stood up and clicked it back into place. There was a bit of pain when I did that but none that I haven't handled before because of my 'training'.

I then took that chance to look around. And to my horror I was in the middle of a school with the entire student body looking at me.

Not being able to stand and be looked at anymore I ran towards a huge door, hoping that that would be the way out but then 6 of the students stood in front of it. I could have easily made them move by hurting them but I don't think that that would have been a good idea seeing the predicament that I am currently in.

I then looked around again to see if there was another way out but all of the exits were blocked by student or teachers. Great looks like I'm stuck here.

"Cameron?" a woman asked standing up from what I presume to be the teachers table.

"No I'm Elizabeth" I said. Sticking to my cover. And after all I have been called by the name Elizabeth so often that I sort of believed it. But I knew that my real name was indeed Cameron.

"No you're not I know that you are Cameron Morgan" said the woman. Then a man walked up to her side. I then realized who they were, they were my mum and dad or now known to me as Rachel and Matthew Morgan.

"I'm sorry but my name is Elizabeth smith you must have me mistaken for someone else" I said again through clenched teeth. The man beside her breathed out a frustrated breath.

"Stop lying to us" said the man. The woman looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't you remember us?" said the an almost pleading tone. Of course I remembered them. I remembered them as people who fed me lies for the first 10 years of my life. but I stayed silent. Not showing any emotions.

"We're your parents" said Matthew.

"No you're not, do you want to know why I know that?" I said calmly and paused. "Because I don't have parents, I never had parents, all I had been people who acted like they were my parents; they were always telling me lies."

Then that made Rachel burst into tears.

"Where sorry can you forgive your own mother and father?" asked Matthew. And the answer was simple.

"No and you aren't my mother and father" I stated. I then turned around and started to walk towards the door. But I stopped when I saw the man that I had saw earlier today standing in front of the it.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the man.

"I'm a street kid where do you think I'm going" I said through clenched teeth I was sick and tired of all of these people stopping me from getting away.

"No you're not, you're staying here" he said.

"You can't make me" I snapped back. The man sighed the started to speak again.

"At least have something to eat before you go" he said.

"No" I replied I was not going to eat after I got caught. It was punishment for me. Even though I was starving. I haven't eaten any food since this morning and that was only some left over pizza I found in a bin.

"Why not? I would have thought being a street kid you would take any chance to eat food" he asked me.

"Punishment" I replied.

"Why would you punish yourself?" he asked.

"For being caught" I said. I then turned around and started to run towards the window. But before I could reach it I got tackled by someone. I quickly flipped them so that I had them pinned down onto the ground to see who it was. It was a boy about my age. He had green eyes and dark brown hair. But before I could take anything else in I got lifted up but two men. Probably the security.

"What should we do with her?" asked one of the men that was holding me.

"Take her to my wife's office" replied Matthew who was comforting his wife. Then the two men dragged me away. And dumped me in what I presume to be Rachel's office.

I looked around and saw a sofa, a coffee table and a desk. Well this is defiantly an office. I tried to look for a means of escape. I saw a window. I walked over to it to see how far down it was to jump. (God what is it with me and jumping out of things today, mainly windows?)

It would have been the perfect place to jump because there were bushes underneath the window, which would mean a soft landing.

I opened the window this time. I did not feel like getting any more scratches than I already have. And just before I went to jump out of the window, the office door opened revealing Rachel and Matthew. (Great this is just the perfect day for me isn't it?)

"What do you think you're doing, Cameron?" asked Mathew. Walking into the room towards me.

"Well, Matthew, what does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving" I stated.

"No, you're not we need to talk, as a family" Rachel said. Sitting down on the sofa. I turned around and faced her and took a step forwards.

"That would be impossible because IDON'T HAVE A FAMILY, I thought I made that clear in the letter I left and just now in that hall." I shouted.

"Don't shout at me Cameron, you will sit and talk with us or we will make you stay till you do" Rachel shouted back. Matthew closed the window and is now standing in front of it so that I can't escape.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying longer than I thought" I mumbled.

"Fine, but we will talk eventually; I'll give you a room to stay in until you decide to talk to us." She said.

"Don't bother I prefer to sleep outside." I said glaring at her.

"no you will sleep in a room, you won't be attending any of the lessons until you speak with us, you may go down to the grand hall for something to eat and you will eat because you look to skinny, and It doesn't matter if you don't think that we are your mother and father but we still care about you." She said.

"Well obviously you don't, if you lied to me for the first 10 years of my life and were going to keep on doing it. You were even going to lie to me if one of you got killed or never came home. How would you feel if your parents did that to you?" I asked. Tears starting to blur up my vision.

"We didn't want you to hurt you" said Matthew.

"Well that didn't plan out well did it because you hurt me more by not telling me than actually admitting the truth." I replied a single tear rolling down my cheek. "And I'm being hunted by the Circle of Cavan." More tears started to roll down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away.

"How do you know about the circle?" asked Matthew. Walking in front of me and looking down at me.

"I know about them because they've only been hunting me for the past 5 years I've been managing to keep them off my tail." I stated. Sniffing a bit.

"We're so so sorry Cameron, we didn't mean for this to happen." Said Rachel getting up off the sofa and walking over to me.

She then brought me into a hug. I stiffened up when she did that. Because of my no one touches me thing. But I don't think it would have been wise to flip her over. I just stood there not knowing what to do. It felt nice to be hugged though; after all I haven't been hugged for the past 6 years. That got to me. I then started to cry and hug Rachel back. Then Matthew joined the hug. And soon enough we were all crying. When we eventually stopped hugging and crying we began to talk. I didn't feel so bad about it now but I would have still liked it to not have talked.

I was sat down on the sofa with Rachel, and Matthew was sat on the coffee table facing me. I did feel a bit uncomfortable. Because I was surrounded with them both looking at me.

"So is the only reason why you ran away is because we were lying to you?" asked Matthew.

"Yes" I replied. It might be a weak reason. But it was still a reason. There was a moment of silence then Rachel began to talk.

"How have you been getting money?" she asked. Well of course she would ask that one.

"Pickpocketing people" I replied.

"Have you ever been caught?" asked Matthew.

"No" I said. And that was the truth. No one has ever caught me. There is still someone who has yet to do that.

"You look hungry do you want something to eat?" asked Rachel.

"No" I thought I went through this with the other guy. But then my stomach rumbled. Way to go stomach.

"You need to eat something. We'll go down to the grand hall; dinner will still be going on. So you will be able to help yourself, follow me" said Rachel. She stood up then walked towards the door. I hesitated for a minute but then I got up and followed her. Matthew right behind me.

We went down the same corridors that I got pulled along to get to the office. Then we came to the giant doors that lead to the hall. Rachel pushed them open and walked through them. I followed behind quietly. Everyone in the hall suddenly went quiet at my arrival. And they were all staring at me. I really did not like being stared at. I am rarely ever looked at let alone stared at. So it was yet again seriously uncomfortable. Rachel walked to a table that held all sorts of food.

"Help yourself" she said. I looked at the food. I'm not sure if I'm right or not but I'm guessing that it was spaghetti for dinner tonight.

I walked up to the table and grabbed a plate. And dished out some spaghetti onto it, but not much. I was defiantly going to punish myself later for eating. I looked back up to Rachel and she pointed to a table that held 30 students around my age on it. I then realized that they were all the students that chased me today. This is seriously becoming the worst day of my life. I walked over to the table and sat down at the end of the row. Everyone in the hall still staring at me. I don't think that I'll be able to eat like this. Would you be able to eat if over 400 people were staring at you? I think not. But the food just looked so good. So I blocked out everyone that was staring and began to eat with my hands. I've never used a knife and fork before to eat so why should I start know. I tried to block out all the disgusted looks that I was getting from the teachers and the girls that were in the hall. But surprisingly none of the boys looked disgusted. Probably because they eat the same way. Within 5 minutes my entire plate was clean. So I walked up to Rachel and Matthew who were smiling at me.

"Can I go now?" I asked. I really wanted to leave so that I wouldn't be stared at.

"Sure" said Rachel then she began to walk out, I quickly put my plate down on a random table and followed her. Matthew staying in the hall for a reason I do not know of.

We walked down a few more corridors and up some stairs. They weren't the same corridors that I went through earlier to get to Rachel's office. So I'm guessing that I was currently in the other side of the school.

"You will be sleeping here tonight so you can rest up." Said Rachel. Stopping in front of a door. I followed her to a room that had one bed in and a door that I'm guessing leads to the bathroom. There was also a wardrobe. But apart from that the room was completely bare.

"Have a shower then go to bed. You aren't doing classes tomorrow. But don't disturb the students. I'll bring up some clothes for you to wear so you don't have to wear those ones okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay" I replied. Then started to walk towards the shower. When my hand was on the door knob I heard Rachel speak again.

"I love you sweetie" she said then closed my door.

I don't know how long I stood there; thinking about what she sad but I can defiantly say that it was a long time. Eventually I turned the door knob and walked into the bathroom.

I looked around and noticed that there was a shower and a toilet. With a mirror right above the sink. I walked in and looked around for a towel. I spotted one on a rack.

I took of my clothes and put them in a dirty pile in the corner of the bathroom and stepped into the shower turning the water on.

I stood there in the shower for a long time with the water running down my body washing away all of the mud and dirt from me. It felt so nice being clean. With the water pounding down onto me like my own massage. After a while I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom to see a uniform laid out on my bed. It was the same uniform that the girls in the hall were wearing. A skirt, a white blouse, a jumper, socks and some black shoes. I can't wear that. It would show my legs and arms. And my legs and arms have a tonne of scars across them. They would defiantly ask how I got them if they saw them. So I put back on my old trousers and top. Even thought they were dirty and stank, At least they would cover up my legs and arms.

I lay down on the bed. Resting my head against the pillow. I then closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. The bed was too soft and squishy. I got up and sat down in the far right corner of the room. Resting my head against the wall. And I finally managed to get some sleep.

**Zach pov**

I can't believe that Cameron's here. Wait how is she here. I looked around and saw all the shocked faces of the school. I then looked over to Rachel Morgan and Matthew Morgan (he was staying here to teach P&E) and they both had shocked looks on their faces as well.

I looked back towards Cameron and saw her standing up. By the looks of it her shoulder was dislocated. But she then popped it back into place. How did she do that? She must have done it often to know what to do.

She then looked around and by the looks of it only just realized that she was standing in the middle of an entire school because I could clearly see the shock on her face. But then it quickly disappeared to show no emotions.

She then rad towards the door but 6 Gallagher and blackthorn boys stood in front of it. I looked around and noticed that the teachers were doing the same and moving in front of all of the exits. Well I guess she's trapped know.

"Cameron?" Mrs Morgan asked. She didn't sound too sure of herself. Well I guess she wouldn't if she hadn't seen her daughter in 6 years.

"No I'm Elizabeth" she said. I knew she was lying though because her pupils dilated. But why did she lie?

"No you're not I know that you are Cameron Morgan" said Mrs Morgan. Then Mr Morgan walked up beside her.

"I'm sorry but my name is Elizabeth smith you must have me mistaken for someone else" she said again through clenched teeth. She looked really mad but why though? They were her parents.

"Stop lying to us" said Mr Morgan getting frustrated. Mrs Morgan looked like she was just about to burst into tears.

"Don't you remember us?" said Mrs Morgan in a pleading tone. But Cameron didn't show any hint or emotion that she did.

"We're your parents" said Mr Morgan

"No you're not, do you want to know why I know that?" she said calmly. Still showing no emotion what so ever. "Because I don't have parents, I never had parents, all I had been people who acted like they were my parents; they were always telling me lies."

That made Mrs Morgan start to cry. Why would Cameron be so harsh to her own parents?

"We're sorry can you forgive your own mother and father?" asked Mr Morgan. Comforting his wife.

"No and you aren't my mother and father" she stated. She then turned around and started to walk towards the door. But stopped. I looked to see who was at the door and it was Mr Solomon. She must recognise him from earlier today.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Mr Solomon.

"I'm a street kid where do you think I'm going" she said. She did not look very happy.

"No you're not, you're staying here" he said.

"You can't make me" she snapped back. Mr Solomon sighed the started to speak again.

"At least have something to eat before you go" he said. If I know M Solomon then he has a trick up his sleeve to get her to stay.

"No" she said. Okay you would have thought that she would be jumping at the chance to eat food. After all she did look a little underweight if you looked closely.

"Why not? I would have thought being a street kid you would take any chance to eat food" he asked.

"Punishment" she replied.

"Why would you punish yourself?" he asked. The same thought that I was thinking.

"For being caught" she said.

Then she turned around and started to run towards the window. But I quickly got up and tackled her to the ground so that she couldn't get away. To my surprise she flipped us over so that she was on top and I was on the floor being pinned. It pains me to say this but this girl is good. Even with no training. I managed to look at her face properly now. She had brown eyes. And she looked so beautiful. However there were specks of dried out mud on her skin. But none the less she looked gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her until she was hoisted up off of me by two of the security guards.

"What should we do with her?" asked the guard that was holding her on the right side.

"Take her to my wife's office" replied Mr Morgan who was sill comforting his wife. Then the two guards carried her away.

As soon as she was out of the room the entire hall blew up into whispered conversations. No doubt about what just happened. I went to go sit back down in my seat by my friends.

"What just happened?" asked Jonas. Oh yeah he wasn't in today so he won't know who she is.

"That's Cameron Morgan aka the chameleon" I said.

"Y you mean _the _chameleon, the person that no one has been able to find for the past 6 years?" asked Jonas. You could tell that he was getting nervous.

"Yeah" I said.

"Why was she here?" asked grant.

"I don't know" I replied. I was still in a sort of daze from what just happened.

"What do you think Mrs Morgan and Mr Morgan are going to do with her? Cause obviously she doesn't what to be around them." Asked nick again.

"Guys I honestly don't know so stop asking me okay?" I snapped. I was in the dark just as much as they were.

I then sat in silence thinking about Cameron. I was just about finished with my dinner when the grand hall doors opened up and in walked Mrs Morgan and Mr Morgan with Cameron in between them. The entire hall instantly when silent.

I studied Cameron's face and saw that her eyes were blood shot, meaning that she's been crying. But why thought. All of them then walked up to the food table.

"Help yourself" said Mrs Morgan. Gesturing towards all of the food on the table. Cameron stood there for a couple of minutes. My guess, examining the food. She then took a plate and put some spaghetti onto it. She then turned back and faces Mrs and Mr Morgan. Mrs Morgan the pointed to the table that the entire junior class was sat on. Cameron looked around and saw which table she needed to sit at. And when she saw us her face read that she was shocked. She probably recognized us from earlier today. She then slowly began to walk over and sat down at the end of the table.

She looked nervous for some reason. Well I guess there was 436 people staring at her, and judging her. So I could see why she would be. But then she began to eat, with her hands. Most of the teachers and Gallagher girls looked disgusted that she was using her hands. But none of the blackthorn boys looked cared that she was using her hands. To be honest it probably made all the boys like her even more. Apart from Jonas he's and OCD type of guy. When Cameron finished she got up and walked towards Mr and Mrs Morgan.

"Can I go now?" she asked Mrs Morgan. You could tell that she really wanted to leave.

"Sure" Mrs Morgan said. Then she began to walk out. Cameron quickly followed, placing her plate on a table to be cleaned up. When Cameron walked out I could tell that every guy in the hall was staring at her butt. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy in me. I have no idea why though.

Mr Morgan however did not leave the grand hall. He walked up to the teachers table then began to talk to Mr Solomon in hushed voices. They then both walked out of the grand hall.

This time when they left the grand hall was louder than the last time with the whispers of Cameron. She was defiantly going to be the talk of the school for quite a while.

10 minutes later dinner had ended and I was walking back to my room with Jonas, nick and grant who were also my roommates. We managed to get to our room without getting lost. And as soon as I stepped into the room I headed for the shower so I could relax. So much has gone on today.

When I got out of the shower I put on my pyjama pants and walked out. As soon as I was out of the bathroom I was attacked with questions from my roommates.

"Wow wow wow one at a time." I said holding up my hands.

"Do you think she's going to stay here?" asked nick.

"Probably her parents are here and they are going to want to spend time with their daughter." I replied.

"How good do you think she'll be at P&E?" asked grant. Of course he would ask that. But how would I know.

"Okay let me make this clear. I am as much in the dark about this as you are. So there is really no point in asking all these questions that I do not know the answers to" I said. Walking over to my bed.

Luckily that shut the guys up. I was really tired from all of the day's events. So I lay down on my bed, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review I need to know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 crying**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some characters.**

**In my first chapter it said something about grant being gay. I'm very sorry if that offended anyone. Thank you for all of those people who have reviewed and if you could tell others about the story because then it will motivate me even more.**

**Cammie pov**

The next morning I woke up. I looked at the clock to see what time it was and it read 5:30am. Normal time for me to wake up. I then realized that I wasn't in and alley and started to panic '_where was I?'_ Then yesterday's entire event's came back to me. I needed to find a way out of this place. I just couldn't stay here any longer. One of the reasons why I was desperate to leave was because my parents were here. And I still didn't feel like forgiving them for what they did.

I stood up and walked towards the window to see the view. It was beautiful. The sun was just coming out and its rays were bouncing off of a lake that was running through the school grounds. The fields that the school owned were huge. With trees spread all about them and a forest at the end of the field. From the looks of it no one was out yet. I guess now's as good as any to do some of my 'training'.

Naturally people would get in the right gear and clothes to go running. E.g. cycling shorts, top that shows your arms and an iPod. But living on the streets for 6 years of your life prevents you from being able to own any of those things. So I made do with just running in what I have. And that was a pair of ripped jeans, grey top and ruined trainers.

I quickly made my way over to the door and opened it up. I looked down the corridor on both side to see if anyone was coming. I then proceeded to turn left and walk down the hallway, the same way that I came here yesterday with Rachel. Making sure that I made barley any sound with my footsteps. Every step I took me always checked if anyone was awake, but from the looks of it everyone was still fast asleep in their beds.

I managed to find my way all the way back to the hall. But from now on it will get trickier because the only exit that I know of was the glass roof which I destroyed last night. I looked around and spotted two giant doors on the opposite side of the hall. I bet that that's the exit. I carefully walked over to it and slowly nudged it open. As soon as there was a gap a gust of wind blew up into my face. This was defiantly the exit. I was just about to push it fully open when I heard footsteps and they were right behind me. I then heard a voice.

"So you trying to escape again" said the voice. I turned around to see the boy that tackled me last night. The only difference was that he had a smirk on his face.

"No I'm not and why would you care anyway? I don't even know who you are" I asked folding my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't and my names Zach by the way" he said shrugging his shoulders. "And if you're not trying to escape then what you doing?" still with the smirk. I can already tell I'm going to hate this guy.

"None of your business" I replied. But then the boy took a step forwards making me take a step backwards. And that action only made his smirk grow by 10 times its original size.

"You see that's where your wrong Gallagher girl" he said tacking another step forwards causing me to take another step backwards.

"Gallagher girl?" I asked.

"You go to Gallagher don't you and you're a girl?" he replied.

"No shit Sherlock, my names Cammie. And if I were you I wouldn't call me that again." I said. But this time I took a step forwards. But he didn't move. So we were now only a foot apart.

"And whys that? You goanna hurt me?" he said. Raising an eyebrow.

I leaned over to his ear and whispered my answer. "Yes" then I turned around and began to head outside leaving the cocky, arrogant jerk standing there.

I started to run towards the forests. From a quick look around the grounds I made my route up fairly easily. I would start from the forest then follow the lake all the way up to the edge of the school. I would then make a left and go behind the trees by the wall. I would circle around the trees then run around the entire school and back to the forests and I would do that as many times that I needed until I felt like I was going to be sick. Luckily that boy didn't follow me outside, id he did I had a feeling that I would strangle him because of that stupid smirk; he seemed like the type of person that always smirked every chance he got.

When I approached the forest I started to warm up. I didn't want to pull a muscle. Even though I have harsh and painful ways of training if I pulled a muscle I would be able to handle the pain but I wouldn't be able to run until it fixed. I stretched out my legs and arms ready for the non-stop sprint that I was about to do. It normally last 3 hours till I begin to get a bit woozy. I made sure that my pocket knife was inside my pocket before I left, just in case I did slow down for some reason. Even though I was here I still wasn't going to lease up on my punishment methods.

After stretching I was ready to start my run. So without any more waiting I sprinted off running towards the lake. As I ran I could feel the wind blowing through my hair and across my face. I loved that feeling. It felt like I could fly. That's why I ran so often. It takes me away from all of my troubles. It's like I'm in my own little world when I run, no one's after me wanting to kill me or something like that. It's like I'm untouchable to the rest of the world. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm human and need to rest every now and then, then I would always run.

I reached the lake and ran along it looking at the glistening water as I ran. The way the sun's rays bounced of off the shimmering water. And the way that the wind makes ripples in the water that makes you feels so calm and collected. The water looked so cool and refreshing as I ran so I decided that after my run I would go for a swim. But just a relaxing swim. When the lake connected with the wall I broke off and ran behind the trees. It was a bit darker behind the trees, mainly because the branches and leaves were blocking the sun from entering through them. But at points in the branches there were small gaps where the sun's rays would be allowed to enter and grace the murky trees with its blissful light. All too soon I came out of the trees and was running round the school. On my way round the corner of the school I noticed a barn full of mats, punching bags and dummies. Well that's defiantly going to up my fighting if I can use them. It would make a change from using old, worn-out bins in alley ways. And the occasional street bully that I would teach a lesson to saying who's the boss. Let's just say I had fun with those fights.

I then managed to get back to the trees. It took 15 minutes to run one at full speed. I then carried on running.

The longer I ran the more people you could see walking about the school grounds. I knew that breakfast was probably being served about now. But I never stopped running. It's punishment for eating last night. People were probably wondering where I was. Or they were thinking that they had just dreamt me being there and I never actually crashed through the ceiling in the middle of their dinner. I wonder if they were looking for me. I doubt it they probably saw me on the way. That or that boy told them where I was.

2 hours and 30 minutes later it was 8am. The lack of energy was getting to me. And every now and then I would slow down. But I would quickly pick up the pace and count every time I slowed down, which was 5 times. I was just in the middle of my 10th lap now, coming up to the trees by the wall. When I reached the trees I stopped and looked around checking that no one was in looking distance. I pushed my sleeve up my arm so my arm was completely bare from my hand up to my shoulder. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my knife and flicked it open, so the blade was out. I placed the point on my arm bracing myself, getting ready for the pain that was about to shoot through my arm and all along my body, I was used to the pain but that didn't stop it from hurting when the blade pierced my skin.

I was just about to push the knife into my skin to create yet another scar, when I was tackled to the ground. My knife, flying out of my hand and skidding across the mossy, forest floor under a bush. I looked up to see who had tackled me to the ground. And there I saw the boy that I was talking to earlier, laying on top of me.

"What are you doing? Get off me" I shouted rather angrily. Quickly pulling down my sleeve, so he wouldn't see the previous scars that I had covering my arm.

"I think that question should be directed to you, Gallagher girl. You were just about to cut yourself." Said the boy rather calmly.

"Yeah well I'm not going to answer now get of me" I growled.

"Nah I'm quite comfy here thanks" he said with a stupid smirk on his face.

All right that's it I've had enough of this boy. I managed to position my body so I could flip us over. I then pushed up on his chest and rolled over on top of him. His face was priceless. However he quickly covered it up with a mask.

"How did you do that?" he asked me. You could still read the shock in his voice.

I moved my face down to his ear and gently whispered in his ear. "I may be no spy but I do know some moves"

Then suddenly he flipped us over again. Him ending on top. Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered. "Not as many as me"

Then he got up and walked away. He just walked away. From _me_. You can imagine how shocked I was. I was always the one to walk away. I mean look what situation I was in. I decided not to let him get to me. I walked back over to the bush where my knife flew under. I bent down and looked underneath. I could just about see it. It was far of at the end of the bush. I could just about reach it, but the only way I could bring it out was to hold it by the blade. Well at least I'll still get my punishment. I stuck my hand underneath the bush and stretched my arm. I could just about touch the blade. I managed to scoot the blade closer to me and grab hold of the blade and brought it out.

When I took the knife from my hand I could see my blood on both sides of the blade. I then looked down at my hand and saw that it was covered in my blood. I felt little shots of pain shoot through my hand every time I moved it. Well I guess that's the end of my run. Then the thought of going for a swim in the lake came back to me. I started to jog towards the embankment. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking. But luckily everyone was in classes and I wasn't permitted to attend them.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to lift it off. I wasn't going to go swimming in my clothes. They were the only things I had that would cover my body. When my shirt was off I dumped it on the ground. I then reached down and took of my shoes and socks. Next were my trousers. When I was only left standing in my underwear and all my clothes in a nice pile on the floor, I ran towards the water and jumped in. as soon as I hit the lake I could feel the water surround me, taking me deeper into it. The water was just the right temperature to go swimming, not to hot, not to cold. It was perfect.

When I surfaced I flipped my hair out of my face. If I had been looking it would have looked like one of those adverts for shampoo when the model turns her head and her hair follows. I swam further into the lake, wanting to take in the view and I swam. When I got to the centre, I laid back my head and brought my body to the top of the water so I was floating. I felt the sun beating down on my body, warming my skin. I listened to the birds singing their early morning songs to each other. I was relaxed. I had never been able to feel this relaxed in a long time. I felt like I had no cares in the world.

I don't know how long I was just floating there but I didn't mind it felt nice. I always made sure that I was in the centre of the lake at all times. And that I didn't drift down stream. But the lake was still today. Apart from random gusts of wind, every now and then. But I always managed to stay in my dream like state. Well, all until I heard breathing. And it didn't just sound like one person.

I opened my left eye to see a boy standing by the embankment, staring at could also see 3 others a little distant behind him watching us. None of them I recognized. But they all looked about my age.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Because he wasn't moving to go anywhere. He didn't make any move to talk. So began to tread water facing him. "Hello, can you talk?" I asked waving a hand in the air to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. and luckily it worked because the boy smiled at me and began to talk.

"Hi" said the boy.

"Um hi? Who are you?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, I was just a bit curious.

"I'm Dan. short for Daniel." I looked him over. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. In other words he looked hot. He seemed quite nice. I wonder if that's actually how he acts.

"Hey I'm Cammie" I said smiling back.

I noticed the other 3 boys start to walk towards us.

"Hey Dan, you goanna introduce us to your new girlfriend." Said a boy that had brown hair and brown eyes. Sort of like me but a boy version. Plus I have blonde streaks in my hair.

"She's not my girlfriend tom" said Dan. Dan looked a bit uncomfortable. But introduced them anyway.

"This is tom the guy that dates anything that moves" said Dan. this cause him to get a hit from tom. But I giggled a bit hen he said that. Making Dan smile a bit.

"Hey" tom said. Winking at me. Uh gross. I have so much other better things to do. I just rolled my eyes.

Then Dan continued "He's called Ed" pointing to the boy that was standing on toms left.

"I'm guessing short for Edward right?" I said smiling.

"Yeah" said Ed and smiled back and it wasn't a flirtatious smile either just a friendly one. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"And last but not least this is Sean." Said Dan pointing to the boy on his right.

"Hey" said Sean. He had black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi" I replied. Still smiling.

Looking over them all they all looked extremely hot. But I so have better things on my mind than finding a boyfriend. And if I was to have a boyfriend tom would defiantly not be it.

"Hey guys, so is there a reason why you interrupted my swim?" I asked.

"Nah, we were just wondering why you're out swimming in the lake during school?" asked Dan.

"I don't go to school here." I said.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sean.

"Because Rachel and Matthew won't let me leave" I said lying back on my back and floating.

"You mean Mr and Mrs Morgan? Aren't they your parents?" asked Ed.

"They were my parents" I mumbled. But they all heard it.

"How come they aren't your parents anymore?" asked Sean.

"I'm sorry but could we not talk about this please. It's a touching subject for me" I asked.

"Sure what do you want to talk about them?" asked Dan. putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, let me get out, dry off and get dressed first. I'll meet you over by the trees when I'm dressed" I said swimming to the embankment.

"Okay see you in a few" said Dan. then he left with the others, towards the trees.

I got out and walked over to my clothes. As I bent down to pick up my top someone grabbed me around the waist.

"What the?" I said twisting around and coming face to face with Tom.

"What are you doing tom?" I asked getting annoyed. I was also freezing my ass off.

"What does it look like baby, I'm having some fun" he said.

"Yeah well you're not having it with me so let go now" I shouted at the end. But he just brought me closer to him whilst holding onto my waist.

I tried to push him away but he was too strong. But that didn't stop me from pushing as hard as I can on his chest. I thought of what moves I could use but I was in not position to use any of them. I was trapped.

"Don't worry babe you'll enjoy this" he said. Then smacked his lips down on mine kissing me.

When he did that I tried to move my head away but his lips just wouldn't come off. He then shoved me down onto the ground and got on top of me pinning me to the ground. He then carried on kissing me roughly.

I tried to scream but it just came out as a muffled sound against tom's lips. If only I had my knife I would be able to get out of this but I was still only in my underwear.

I tried to flip him over but he held my arms and legs down by his arms and legs, restricting my movement to only my head.

I started to feel panicked. I've never been in this position before.

Luckily tom moved his right leg to the outside of my left leg. I brought my nee up and kneed him in his nuts. Making him let go of my arms to move them to hold his nuts. I quickly shoved him off of me and crawled back over to my clothes breathing heavily from what happened.

I hastily picked up my clothes and ran to the forest and ran inside hoping not to be found. When I was deep enough in the forest that I was sure no one would find me. I fell to the floor, dropping my cloths and began to bawl my eyes out. I was curled up in a ball with my knees hugging my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs and my head resting on my knees. I was rapidly shacking from what just happened with Tom and that it was becoming increasingly cold. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were now bloodshot and my cheeks were tear stained.

Soon enough dark clouds had covered the sun up making it seem dark and it began to rain. Being the worst day ever I was sat in the only place where there was no trees covering above my head so the rain fell straight down onto my head and body. The situation I was in made me think of everything that was wrong in my life. I was being hunted by the circle of Cavan, I've been living on the streets for 6 years and I'm sure that my parents wouldn't forgive me for running away. And just now I was basically raped. My life had hit an all-time low. This made me cry even harder.

My life just wasn't worth living for anymore I had nothing going for me. I had no one that cared for me anymore and the only friend I had was amber. Who I doubt I will ever see again. So I crawled over to my trousers and pulled out my knife. I opened it up and placed the blade on my wrist. Still crying. Then I heard a voice.

"Cammie" said a voice that I recognized.

"Zach?" I said, still crying and holding the knife to my wrist.

"Cam put the knife down" Zach said coming closer to me.

"Zach I can't….I can't" I said shacking my head. Tears falling from my face. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Cam, you can, come on you have so much going for you." Said Zach. Almost pleading with me. "Just drop the knife."

It took all of my will power to be able to release my death grip on the knife. But eventually my fingers let go of it. As soon as the knife had dropped to the ground Zach pulled me into a tight hug and let me cry on him. He took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I gripped his t-shirt afraid that I would pick up the knife again. All the time he is whispering soothing words to me.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry cam I'm here for you"

Soon all of the crying had begun to catch up with me and gave me a massive headache. Soon enough I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Zach pov**

_At lunch _

When I entered the lunch room with grant, nick and Jonas I knew that something was off. I looked around and noticed that most of the teachers table was empty. The only actual teachers there were Madame Dabney and Mr Mosckowitz. The other teachers were nowhere to be seen. And this got my attention. The only reason why barely any of the teachers wouldn't be here is if it was an emergency. So being a Goode I had to find out what it was. I walked up to Madame Dabney and began to talk.

"Excuse me Madame Dabney, I was just wondering where the other teachers are?" I asked very politely. After all she was the C&A teacher.

"I'm sorry Zachary but I'm not permitted to tell you. If you would like to know then you would need to talk to Mrs Morgan. I do believe that she is in her office." She replied.

"Okay, thank you" I said then began to make my way up to Mrs Morgan's office. But just before I could exit the hall nicks voice call over to me.

"Yo, Zach where are you going?" he asked me.

"Headmistresses office" I replied. Turning to face nick. Also standing by him were grant and Jonas. Who both held confused looks.

"Why? You in trouble or something?" asked grant.

"No, I just want to know what's going on with the teachers, and Dabney said that if I wasn't to know then I need to talk to Mrs Morgan." I stated.

"Can we come, I need to know if Dr Fibs is going to be in class today" said Jonas. Trust Jonas to think about classes 24/7.

"If you want" I replied. Then we all went up to Mrs Morgan's office.

When we got there I knocked on the door and heard a "come in" so I pushed the door wide open to reveal all the teachers that weren't at lunch today and a very nervous Mrs Morgan.

"Yes boys?" she asked.

"We were just wondering why only Madame Dabney and Mr Mosckowitz was at lunch today, Mrs Morgan?" I asked as politely as we could.

Mrs Morgan shared a look with the other staff the gave out a sigh. "Well okay, but we will need all of your help if you want to know." She said. Giving each of us a stern look. And each of us nodded.

"Please come in and shut the door then" she said. And we did as she asked. When the door closed she began to talk.

"As you all saw last night, Cameron Morgan mine and Mr Morgan's daughter came to the school." She paused for a moment then carried on. "Well this morning we were informed by one of my students that she was seen running somewhere in only her underwear and holding her cloths. They couldn't tell us where she was running to because she had to get to her lesson. And nobody has seen her since. We thought that we could wait for her to come back in but as it is now getting dark and is raining we can't wait any longer. So we were just about to go out and search for her. Or otherwise there is a chance that she could catch hypothermia." She said. I could tell that she was getting very worried about Cammie.

A short while after that we had all been given a comm's unit and our own sections of the school grounds to search. I had been given the forest.

I had been searching for 5 hours straight now and it was turning 6pm. But no matter how cold or wet I was I was determined to find Cammie. I was walking down a little pathway that most people didn't notice when I heard something. It sounded allot like someone crying. I quickly ran towards the sound hoping that I would be Cammie. I soon entered a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was Cammie. Holding a knife to her wrist and bawling her eyes out. The only thing that she was wearing was her underwear. Her clothes left in a wet pile on the muddy floor.

"Cammie" I said. She looked up and towards me. I could see her bloodshot eyes. She must have been crying for a long time. I could also see all the scars along her arms and legs. Did she do that to herself? But I knew that this time she held the knife to herself she wouldn't just leave a scar, she would die.

"Zach?" she said, still crying and holding the knife to her wrist. It pained me to see her like this. I've only actual talked to her twice but I already felt close to her. And seeing her like this tiered me to shreds inside.

"Cam put the knife down" I said inching closer to her. I'm sure that everyone was listening to me through the comm's and that they all had a heart attack when they heard me tell Cammie to put the knife down. I think I could even hear a few people gasp after I said that.

"Zach I can't….I can't" she said shacking her head. Tears cascading down her beautiful face. Every time that I had seen her before, she looked strong and confident but to see her like this now, so weak and helpless. You just wouldn't know what to say. I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her wrists. Looking her in the eyes.

"Cam, you can, come on you have so much going for you." I said. It probably sounded like I was pleading to her. But if that's what it takes to get her to drop that knife without using force then I would plead for the rest of my life. "Just drop the knife."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying so hard to drop the knife and when she finally dropped it I pulled her into a hug letting her cry her eyes out. I quickly took of my jacket and placed it around her. She felt so cold to the touch. You would wonder how she had been able to stand it out here. But I guess that's one of the things you get used to if you're a street kid.

Eventually she had fallen asleep from all the crying that she had done. So I picked her up bridal style. Making sure that my jacked was wrapped around her as much as it could and I carried her out of the forest. It did take a while to get out of the forest about 2 hour, as we had travelled very deep into the forest but we eventually got to the edge. I could just see the school up ahead. And a some very nervous looking teachers standing just inside the school. You could also tell that there were student looking out of their windows as I could see them looking. But that didn't matter. Only as long as Cammie gets into the warmth. As soon as the teachers saw me they all ran over to me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Mrs Morgan. Holding back tears.

"I found her crying in a clearing deep in the forest. I don't know how long she was crying but when I got there I found her like this holding a knife to her wrist." I said. With that news Mrs Morgan couldn't hold it in any more. And let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Mr Morgan came up to me and took Cammie from my now aching arms.

"Thank you Zach, for finding her" he said. And the look in on his face said that he truly meant it.

"It's okay" I said. Then Mr Morgan ran inside with his wife. Probably going to the infirmary to get Cammie checked up to see if there is anything wrong.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over me and I couldn't stand any more. I just fell to the floor. The teachers surrounded me and helped me up as well as my 3 best friends. They managed to steady me.

"Okay I think I'm good" I said. So they let go. But they never moved from their spots beside me. I tried to take a step forwards. But as soon as my foot touched the ground it buckled under the weight. Luckily grant and nick were on either side of me so they caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Boy's got him out of the rain and take him to the infirmary to get-" said Professor Buckingham.

But I didn't hear the rest because I blacked out from the cold and having to carry Cammie for two hours in the rain. But I welcomed the blackness if it meant that I didn't have to move anymore.

Well I guess Cammie won't be alone tomorrow.


End file.
